Once Upon the 80th Hunger Games
by claireswan12
Summary: Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy are in love. When they both become tributes their love gets more complicated. Emma has had to give up their son to Mayor Regina Mills and she suffers. Can their love survive the Hunger Games, more importantly... can they survive the Hunger Games? Find out in Once Upon the 80th Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Emma Swan. District 2. 16.**

Emma coughed. A shiver ran down her back. She cleared her throat. She glanced at the crib that was on the other side of her room.

"Hi Henry," she cooed to her son.

"Emma, we need to talk," her mom, Amy View, said. Her dad, Ashby Swan, sat at the newly furnished table. He was reading the newspaper and sipping at his coffee.

"Emma, everybody thinks Henry is your mother and I's child. We lied for you, if you get reaped you baby will die, he won't have any milk to drink. We have a woman who was recently prego-"

"Ashby! Can't you just say pregnant?" Amy said disturbed. Ashby rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, her baby died and she wanted to adopt Henry," Ashby said. Emma looked back into her shared room with _her son_.

"What if I don't get reaped?" Emma asked.

"Look honey, you're sixteen, you and whoever the father of this child is aren't prepared for this child," Amy said.

"You had Indigo when you were eighteen!" Emma accused, "I guess the apple didn't fall from the tree." Amy gasped and her father glared at Emma.

"Emma, this woman-" Amy started.

"Whose this woman?" Emma asked.

"Regina Mills, our mayor," Amy said.

"No way! She's a cold hearted evil queen!" Emma said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm here to pick up Henry," said a steel voice. Emma looked and saw Regina Mills the mayor of District 1.

"I never said yes!" Emma exclaimed.

"But we did," Amy said. Emma slapped her mother. Amy fell to the ground.

"You bitch!" Emma said. Amy glanced up at her father. He was furious. He grabbed Emma by the arm and started spanking her with a piece of wood. Emma punched her father in the face. Emma started sobbing as Regina went to go see Henry.

"NO!" Emma screamed she grabbed Henry before she could touch him. Regina glared at Emma.

"_HE. IS. MINE._," Emma growled.

"No, he happens to be mine," Regina said reaching out for Henry.

"You bitch! I really need some bitch repellent!" Emma hissed.

"I. AM. YOUR. MAYOR!" Regina said loudly. Regina grabbed Henry and he began to cry.

"HENRY!" Emma screamed as she fell to her knees and watched Regina leave with her son.

"May the odds ever be in your favor, _Emma_," she hissed. Emma sat in her room crying. Her Mom was too stunned to move and her father was passed out.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be ok," said a familiar voice. It was Neal Cassidy Emma's best friend/boyfriend and father of Henry.

"They took Henry," Emma sobbed. Neal looked at Emma.

"It will be ok. When we get older we can always have another child," Neal said.

"Neal, this is our third child, the only difference is that the first one got adopted, I never planned on keeping her, the second was born dead," Emma said. Neal ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well at least you know you can have children," Neal joked. Emma glared at him. Emma noticed his hair was neatly brushed and he wore nice blue dress pants and a sky blue dress shirt was white stripes and a blazer that was the same color as his dress pants.

"You're dressed nicely," Emma noted.

"Today's the reaping," he said bluntly. Emma gasped.

"I almost forgot!" Emma said. She went in her closet and grabbed a royal blue strapless dress that came to her mid-thigh. The neckline had sequins all over it. She quickly brushed her hair then curled it.

"Are you ready?" Neal asked. Emma looked at Neal.

"I'm not even wearing shoes!" Emma said. She slipped on some royal blue flats. They were pretty worn, but that wasn't a problem. She put on the birdy necklace Neal had given here when the first decided to be more than friends.

"Ok. Let's go," Emma said. Neal grinned childishly at her.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You look beautiful," Neal said. Emma rolled her eyes but blushed. Neal seemed amused.

"Thanks," Emma said softly. They walked down to the reaping. Emma walked away from him when she had to get her finger pricked.

"Ouch," she muttered through gritted teeth. She had almost no pain tolerance sometimes.

"Hello and welcome to the 80th annual reapings for the Hunger Games!" said Snow White. Emma glared at her.

"Ladies first! Our female representative is… Emma Swan!" Snow White said. She heard no crying nothing. Her parents didn't even care. She stepped on stage.

"OUr male representative is… Killian Jones!" Snow White announced. Killian Jones was not a career there for a career could volunteer to be tribute.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Neal yelled. Emma felt tears of thankfulness fall from her eyes. Killian looked surprised. Neal smiled and took Emma's hand. Then he kissed her hands.

"We're going to do what my aunt and uncle did, we'll be the star crossed lovers," Neal said still smiling. Emma smiled as well.

"Perfect," Emma said. Neal looked over at Emma lovingly. Killian Jones studded them.

"This isn't over quite yet," Killian said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Belle French. District 2. 18.**

As the sun began to rise, Belle woke up. Her eyes stung a bit. She looked in the mirror. Flecks of dust were settled in her eyelashes.

"Belle!" Mr. Gold said. His long hair brushed his face.

"Hurry, or we'll be late to the reaping," Mr. Gold said. Mr. Gold was only 28 but he preferred Mr. Gold as opposed to his first name, no one knew what it was anyway. Belle looked behind her to see him. He loved her secretly and she loved him, not-so-secretly.

"Gold," she said using his nickname, "why do you take care of me?" Gold looked at her. He smiled.

"A deal is a deal," he said.

"My brother saved your life, and asked you to take care of me for a year, it's been four. You got reaped again and won. So why do you still take care of me? Could it be that you care for me?" Belle pushed. Gold blushed and looked away.

"Nonsense! You need a home and I need someone to clean," Gold said trying to push Belle away.

"I understand _Mr. Gold_," Belle said with a note of bitterness.

"Belle, wait!" Gold said. He sighed.

"Yes?" Belle asked.

"Maybe I do care about you…" he said. Belle blushed and skipped to his room to tidy it up. He lived in his parents house, his mom died when he was born and his dad was killed by a peacekeeper. He admitted he had a son but he lost him and all he knew was that his name was Neal. His ex-girlfriend, Maliah, was the mom. They were only twelve when he had his first and only child.

"Belle! Get dressed!" Gold shouted. Belle looked at him.

"I will, I'm getting dressed right now," Belle said. She grabbed her clothes from her room but got changed in his. She was still cleaning it. She took off her shirt and pants and was about te change into a blue dress but Gold came in.

"AHH!" Belle and Gold screamed in unison.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gold said avoiding eye contact and rushing away.

"Gold, wait!" she said pulling to blue dress over her head.

"Belle, I'm sorry!" Gold said.

"No, it's ok," Belle said. Gold coughed.

"We should go," he said nervously.

"Gold, please, just, kiss me!" Belle shouted. Gold looked at her.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Kiss me, just kiss me!" Belle pleaded. Gold looked deep into her eyes before leaning forward for the perfect kiss.

**Will Scarlet. District 2. 18.**

Will Scarlet jimmied the lock. Sarah looked at him.

"Go!" she hissed. He nodded and grabbed some meat and canned corn. Sarah knocked again her foot against the door.

"Someones coming!" she warned ducking behind some boxes. Will held his breath. The sound of feet scurried around the old Meat & Corn shop. Will saw Sarah her arm looked funny. She was crying.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I-I think I broke my arm," she whined. Will picked her up and ran back to his house. His dad was never in the picture and his mom died for talking behind President Snow's back. She was shot by peacekeepers.

"It's ok, I'll go get Belle, she'll help!" Will said. He ran to the old Gold's house. Will had never liked Mr. Gold, not the young won but the young one's father. Everybody called him Peter Pan now, he worked for President Snow. Will had always called the young Mr. Gold Golden boy because it was too awkward to call him Mr. Gold. Will didn't even bother knocking Golden boy and Belle were kissing inside.

"Well isn't this bloody nice?" Will asked. Golden boy looked surprised by Will. Belle smiled at Will shyly.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Golden boy asked slightly annoyed.

"Belle, Sarah's hurt," Will said. Golden boy huffed.

"A little magic would fix that," Golden boy said like it was something from his past. Will glared at him.

"I'm coming," Belle said right away. She pushed past Golden boy.

"Why made you hurt my sister?" Belle asked.

"There all better," Belle said wrapping Sarah's arm in place. Robin, Will, and Marian had gathered around Belle and Sarah.

"Thanks Sis," Sarah said looking at Belle.

"Gosh," Belle said, "I haven't seen you since you moved in with Scarlet, Robin, and Marian." Sarah looked ashamed.

"I know," she said quietly, "I miss you." Belle teared up. She quickly wiped them away.

"We should go, the reaping is going to start soon," Belle said. Will caught up to Belle while Sarah hung back with the other too. Marian's dark skin made it obvious that she had a relative that was from District 11. Robin's father had never been in the picture and his mom had refused to talk about it to him. He was purely District 2 as far as his mother was concerned.

"Why do you call me 'Scarlet'?" Will asked finally. Belle gave him a sheepish smile.

"I once loved a boy named Will," Belle said before she ran into Golden boy's arms. Will felt frustrated.

"I'm so glad you're not going to be late, the Peacekeepers already killed two families. He killed the Jones family, but let one boy live, Killian I believe," Golden boy said worriedly.

"I bet Killian Jones will get reaped!" Will shouted. Golden boy frowned.

"I don't bet," Golden boy muttered, "I make deals." Will wondered if he was supposed to hear that. Golden boy had been reading too much lately and he was starting to act weird.

"Hmm?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, Belle," Golden boy said. Will glanced at Belle. "I once loved a boy named Will" she had said. He smiled to himself. It was true, he and Belle had had a thing. That was before he fell in love with Sarah. Now he found himself being distracted _a lot_. It was this girl. Her name was Anastasia Redqueen. Her blond hair was long and straight. Her eyes were pale green and sometimes looked blue. Yet something still attracted him to Belle. He liked the idea of every other girl he dated but it always came back to Belle. It was too late now, he was _Scarlet_. Now Golden boy has the spotlight.

"Guess gold is better than scarlet," Will muttered half to himself. Belle looked back at Will but was quickly pulled into a kiss by Golden boy.

"The one that got away," Will said under his breath. Belle's eyes met his quickly before looking back at Golden boy.

"Are you ready?" asked a soft voice. Will saw Anastasia wearing a red gown type dress.

"You look- um," Will said.

"Oh I don't care how I look, I want to win, how is Sarah, heard she broke her arm," Anastasia said walked away leaving Will to think. When his finger was pricked hardly hurt. He stood next to Robin. As Prince Charming took the stage. He was one of the only escorts that was a male.

"Blah, blah, blah," is what it sounded like Prince Charming was saying.

"Now for our girl, Belle French," Prince Charming said almost in a cheerful tone. Belle left Sarah and Marian. Her face was brave but her eyes were filled with worry and pain. Golden boy looked stiff.

"And of course for out boy, Will Scarlet," Prince Charming announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Aurora Beauty. 15. District 3. **

Aurora sighed. Her long hair had been pulled up into a bun to keep it out of her face. Philip stood next to her. She saw the that the District 1 & 2 already have their tributes. Aurora secretly hoped she wouldn't be killed viciously. She knew she was being reaped. President Snow told her this personally. He also told her for her crimes he was going to put Philip in too. It would be awful, he might kill her or she might kill him. Even worse would be surviving without the other.

"Philip…" Aurora said. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He was the only thing bringing income for his mother and his sister. His sister, Kayleigh was a sweet little thing. Very lovable. She was only twelve yesterday. She didn't have to worry, Aurora did. She was most commonly known as Briar Rose, her stage name. She performed at open mikes and karaoke.

"Briar Rose!" shouted a voice. Aurora looked up. A girl with dark green eyes and olive colored skin popped up. Her hair was in a messy bun. It was Anna DeLuca, her best friend. She was obviously excited. She hopped the fence. Anna always had called her Briar Rose because- quot-on-quot, "You are pretty but you built walls around yourself, you're like a briar rose, hey that's a good nickname, Briar Rose!"

Anna fell down in the dirt. Philip ignored Aurora and Anna. Her large green eyes widened even more.

"I'm getting married Briar!" Anna said hopping up and down. Aurora's eyes widened.

"Who proposed?" Aurora asked. Anna glanced past Aurora toward Philip.

**Anna DeLuca. 17. District 3.**

Philip kissed Anna softly.

"I love you," Anna said softly. Philip stepped back. He looked surprised.

"I love you too," he said finally. Anna smiled.

"I don't think I could live without you," he said. Anna smiled. Her eyes bright with tears.

"I don't think I could live without you either, I would fade into nothingness without your love, what are we going to tell Briar?" Anna asked. Philip shrugged.

"I think I once loved Briar, but I really didn't I could have broken it off that day, but I kissed you and I know in order to be with you I would have to stay with her just a little longer," Philip said.

"I never loved another soul, that wasn't in my family, _yet_," Anna said embracing Philip. Philip shrugged away from her and got down on one knee. Anna gasped and covered her mouth.

"Anna Leigh DeLuca, will you marry me?" Philip asked.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anna exclaimed.

**Philip Principe. 17. District 3.**

Philip watched Aurora's face fall. She looked as white as a page. She looked stunned. He was crying. She she started to sob. Anna started to ask for forgiveness and explain. Aurora didn't listen. She slapped his fiancé. He felt enraged. Even with Aurora, a person he was _fond_ for. He had never loved her. She was a bit full of herself since she became a popular singer too. Aurora tackled Anna. She began by punching his lovely Anna in the face.

"BITCH!" Aurora screamed. It was the first time Aurora had swore, and he knew.

"We're going to be late for the reaping," was all he could say. Aurora didn't stop hitting Anna but she did started hurting Philip with her words.

"BASTARD," she screamed repeatedly.

"Don't hate on me," he joked. She gave him an incredulous look.

**Aurora Beauty. 15. District 3.**

Aurora felt betrayed by her best friend and her true love. She felt ice move through her veins and go up to her heart. The ice froze her heart and bitterness mixed with coldness took her over.

If she was getting reaped, _she was killing Philip_.

"Usually we chose ladies first, but I like to mix it up a bit," Blue Fairy said. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Philip Principe," Blue Fairy said.

"Kayleigh Principe," Blue Fairy said. Aurora was surprised. It was almost to good to be true, but she still wanted revenge.

"I volunteer as tribute!"


End file.
